Training
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Feeling a good sparing is needed to help Altaïr relax, Malik challenges him to a fight. When Altaïr refuses due to it being an 'unfair match', Malik offers to make it a more even duel. With his lack of an arm, the Dai takes away something from Altaïr- by blindfolding him. -Yaoi- Mal/Alt pairing


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

Malik walked with quick, light steps, a small smile to his face as he entered the garden behind the castle. Upon following the path that lead to the edge of the mountain side the castle was built upon, overlooking the water below, he took in a deep breath of the fresh evening air, enjoying the soft breeze that gently lifted the tails of his robes. Altaïr had become the new Grand Master of the Assassins after the fall of Al Mualim, and he had asked the Dai to return to Masyaf to be by his side as Masyaf slowly began to rebuild itself. He was more then happy to return, maintaining his duties as a Dai within the walls of the castle.

He had finished his duties early, so he thought he could relax for a little while before turning in for the night. Even though he was no longer an Assassin, old habits died hard, causing him to bring his sword with him to the court yard. Watching as a few birds flew by over the water, a determined smile came to him as he slowly unsheathed his sword. Digging the blade into the dirt, he then proceeded to strip himself of his robes, his pants and gantlet being the only articles of clothing remaining. Looking out to the water once more, he flexed his fingers, slowly bringing his hand to the leather bound tightly to the hilt of his blade. Taking the weapon in hand, he gave a gentle tug, freeing the blade from the dirt and holding it tightly. He relaxed his body, allowing his muscles to go slack. Taking in a deep breath, he calmly exhaled, slowly bringing his sword up, his frame sinking into the familiar stance his body remembered all too well.

Every swing, every stab, every block. His body flowed into the movements flawlessly. Not a single hint of hesitance in his steps. Heavy panting soon filled the air, joining in the sounds of his blade slicing through the air at invisible targets. His body began to shimmer slightly as sweat soon began building up, sliding down the curves and dips of his refrained muscles. He was the only Dai who had the build of an Assassin, due to his stubbornness, disciplining himself within the confines of his Bureau when he was alone or awaiting for those to return from missions. It helped pass the time when his eyes began to ache from staring at maps all through the day.

He was too absorbed in his training, he was unaware of the hooded figure standing in the shadows, smirk on his face as he watched intently, licking his lips as his gaze trailed up and down the sweaty body before him.

Feeling a burst of energy, he cried out, swooping his sword across him with such speed, the force from the blade caused the grass to bend in and dance slightly. He held his pose, taking in deep breaths to steady his heart and calm his body. He jumped slightly, half turning to face the one who started clapping, smiling as Altaïr walked up to him. He chuckled, looking forward while rolling his left shoulder in a shrug before looking to Altaïr again, "Care to join me?" he asked, tone playful while his eyes fell to the Assassin's sword at his hip.

Altaïr blinked, staring at the other for a few seconds before looking away slowly, his head lowering slightly. "I do not think it would be a fair sparring."

However, a chuckle was all he received as Malik approached him. "Do you think I can not handle my own against you? We used to spar all the time when we were youn-"

"That was before-!" he cut off, looking to the hand that came to his arm. He sighed to himself before looking up see Malik staring at him, his smile having not left him.

"You are tense from all the studies you have buried yourself in. Leave that sphere in peace for now and spar with me. You could use it. And if you are worried about _that_, then I shall make it easier for you." he spoke in a soft tone, pulling Altaïr closer to his body. The Assassin's eyes slowly slide shut as he felt lips pressed tenderly to his own, his body going slightly limp against the others.

"What do you mean, Malik?" he found himself whispering between lips.

Pulling back slightly, chuckling at the small noise that followed, the Dai walked over to his robes, taking the red sash normally tied around his waist in hand. "I am missing an arm, so... to make it a fair sparring, I shall take away one of your senses. We will both then have a handicap, making it quite fair." He couldn't help as another chuckle passed through him at the confused look his lover gave. He shook his head, walking up to stand before the other, "Take this, and wrap it around your eyes." Altaïr raised a brow, but took the material offered to him. He listened to the words being spoke to him as he brought the red sash to his face, a smile coming to him as the Dai's scent radiated from the long piece of cloth, tightly tying it over his eyes, knotting it behind his head. "I had to learn how to balance my body again... to make up for the unproportionate weight. Let us see how well you adapt at having lost your sight." Another chuckle past his lips as he watched the Assassin unsheathed his sword, digging the blade into the dirt before stripping himself of his robes, smiling as the other was able to do so without any trouble. The many times of him undressing himself in the darkness of their shared room on the nights they became intimate had paid off; He was able strip with flawless and quick movements.

Tossing his robes and equipment to the side, he reached out, feeling around the air until his fingers brushed against the hilt of his sword, groaning as he missed it the first time, but found it the second pass. "Do not whine to me if I harm you..." he sighed as he held onto his sword tightly, trying to figure out just how he got into this situation.

He continued to watch the other with a smile as Altaïr then lowered into a battle ready stance, his expression slightly annoyed at having lost his vision. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Malik asked, "Trust me... you won't. You ready, Altaïr?"

"Yes, yes. Let us get on with it so I can prove to you I am still able t-" he was cut off by the sounds of Malik running at him, taking a step back while bringing his sword up to block what he hoped was a frontal swing. The loud clash of metal filled the court yard, grabbing the attention of Assassins and novices walking down the halls of the upper floors of the castle, stopping to spectate the training taking place.

Malik chuckled to himself as he observed the other's rather clumsy moves, finding them both comical and cute at the same time. "You need to relax, Altaïr. You lost your sight... so? What do you do?" Even though his tone held a teasing sense to it, Altaïr knew Malik was truly trying to help him. He couldn't blame him for finding this hilarious, however. He felt like an idiot, and and more then sure he was looking like one.

Barely blocking another of the Dai's attacks, Altaïr cursed as the other's blade barely kissed his back, enough to leave a red mark, but did not break skin. Sensing Malik had stopped for a moment, he caught his breath, frustration over his handicap obvious in his tone, "Malik, it is impossible to fight like this!"

The Dai simply chuckled, bringing his blade to rest over his shoulder, "And I was told it would be impossible to wield a sword again. You can not let a mere handicap prevent you from doing what you love, Altaïr. You simply must adapt. Think of it this way, when you lose something, the rest of you becomes stronger." he hinted, knowing it would sink it. _When_ it would was something even the great Malik didn't know. Altaïr grew silent at the Dai's first words, soon growling at the words spoken to him in riddle. It was bad enough Al Mualim spoke like that, but now Malik took his place. Chuckling still from the other's obviously growing frustration, Malik lowered his sword once more, dropping into a battle stance, "Now, try again. Open your mind, Altaïr. Remember, you have _other_ senses. Do not solely rely on your vision alone."

Altaïr took a deep breath, exhaling as he, too, lowered into stance once more. Training his ears, he listened for the movement of the other. At first nothing was heard, however after a few seconds of silence, Altaïr caught the faint sounds of movement to his right, lifting his blade to successfully block the attack, "Very good, Altaïr. You see? It is not so impossible, is it?" Altaïr spoke nothing as he continued to train his ears, trying not to become distracted by the other's voice, listening closely for his next move. His eyes opened out of habit, a curse passing his lips as all he saw was darkness. With a low growl, he shut his eyes again, opening his ears more. Movement to his left had him taking a step back, dodging an attack with building grace. Sensing Altaïr was slowly getting the hang of the situation the Dai threw him in, he tried a strong frontal attack, to see how well he could block a swing while charging at him.

Ears perking to the sounds of the man running at him, he lifted his sword to try to block the move, being slightly off. The force from Malik's attack knocked Altaïr's sword from his hand, the Dai bringing his left foot up sharply and kicking Altaïr in the lower stomach with enough strength to force him to double over in pain, dropping to the one knee. Cursing from the loss of his sword, and coughing from the kick, he brought his left hand over his sore stomach. Altaïr growled, covered eyes narrowing. His right hand fell to the ground to brace himself as he tilted a little too much forward, his fingertips brushing against the material of his robes. Malik backed away with a smirk as the Assassin felt around until his hand rest upon the sheathe housing his short sword. With a smirk, the younger man found the hilt and grasped it tightly, pulling the blade free from the leather case while pushing himself back into a battle ready stance. Malik watched all this with amusement, being very obvious in his tone, "I am impressed with your skills, Altaïr. You are adapting rather quickly."

Having lost his long sword, Altaïr armed himself with two smaller ones, his short sword held tightly in his right hand, while the _shink_ indicated the hidden blade attached to his left wrist was called out. The Dai chuckled as the blades of both short weapons sparkled in what remained of the sunlight, licking his lips as the Assassin's sweat covered body reflected beautifully against them. He then blinked, looking down at himself. A faint blush came to his cheeks as he saw the front of his pants beginning to tent, looking back up at the other with a coy smile.

Seemed their little sparring was effecting him.

Ignoring the growing problem for now, Malik lowered himself back into position, "If you think two blades will help you any more, you are sadly mistaken my friend."

Altaïr smirked, spinning the smaller sword one full circle as he spoke, "We shall see..."

Malik did not wait, charging at the other with his sword held out. Altaïr listened, lifting his short sword up to successfully block and throw Malik off balance slightly. The Dai blinked, actually surprised he was knocked off with a clean sweep. Chuckling, he charged again, sweat dripping form their bodies as they sparred, sparks flashing brightly in the darkening air as the Assassin managed to hear out each of the Dai's calculated moves, blocking each swing and countering each move.

He ran at him again, sword blocked by the other's short sword, pushing him to the right slightly. Altaïr gritted his teeth as he heard the rip of cloth, Malik unbothered by his red sash suffering a slice from his sword as he pressed his left shoulder against Altaïr's right, smirking at the blinded Assassin. Taking in a deep breath, Altaïr pushed, shoving Malik back with enough force to give him enough room to counter. However, the Dai was quick to recover, ducking the punch as Altaïr brought his right fist around, fingers tightly grasping the hilt of his weapon, bringing his sword down on him.

Altaïr felt the attack before it made contact, his instincts hyping up and causing him to being his hidden blade and short sword together in an X, catching the Dai's sword between both blades above his head. They were face to face now, each body equal in strength as nether backed down. Altaïr could not get over the strength the man still possessed, "I am glad to find you are still strong, Malik." he chided, smirking himself when he heard the other.

"Same can be said about you, I suppose." he chuckled, smirk growing wide as he watched the other shiver suddenly. He was not cold, certainly after spending this much time battling. Trying a theory out, he spoke in a deeper, more huskier tone, "You know? Being inside that Bureau all day... I had forgotten how amazing you look... all covered in sweat, panting deeply just the way you are now. Pink hue to your body, it's making mine ache, you know." Altaïr moaned.

Bingo.

Chuckling deeply, Malik pushed with all his strength, knocking Altaïr back while jumping away himself. Taking deep breaths to calm his breathing so he could not be so easily detected, Malik smirked as he put his new strategy into action. Altaïr had long ago proved to the Dai that he could fight well with a handicap... so now it was time for a little fun.

Taking careful steps, Malik managed to side step around the highly alert Assassin, smirking as he came up behind him. Taking the blade of his sword to Altaïr's throat, Malik pressed himself flush against the other, his chest slick against his back. Altaïr gasped, struggling against the other, unbelieving he was able to sneak up behind him, all the while Malik chuckled, leaning over so his lips were to the other's ear, "Remember, Altaïr... lose one sense, others become stronger." he whispered hotly, trailing his tongue along the outer shell of his ear. Altaïr shuddered violently, moaning as he felt himself grow slightly hard from the motion. He then grew slightly stiff, lips curving into a wide grin as he felt the other push against him.

Malik was aroused... that would explain the sudden change in his behavior.

Now aware of the Dai's very obvious state of arousal, their simple little training match quickly turned into a power struggle between the two lovers. The Assassins and novices watching picked up on the sexual tension building between the two, all suddenly becoming very panicky about being behind their work and studies, each walking with haste towards their destinations.

Smirking, Altaïr pushed against the other, earning a sharp intake of air as he pulled away, smirking himself as he knew the Assassin picked up on his condition. Both slowly becoming distracted by the building lust for the other, their moves became slightly sloppy. Malik ran at him, not bothering to conceal his presence, Altaïr managed to easily block his attack with both blades. "You are good, Altaïr." The Dai breathed huskily into the other's ear, blades nearly pressed to chests they were leaning so close to each other. All Altaïr did was grunt in response, feeling his face heat up from both the hot breath against the side of his face, and the close proximity of the other, so close he could smell his intoxicating scent. The tone Malik spoke in certainly was not helping either. He was grateful the Dai could not see his eyes, for he knew they would betray him and spill the truth of his arousal to the other, however he was sure his lover was picking up on it just by the sound of his tone when he spoke. His eyes may have been covered, but his body still showed signs.

Growling as Malik chuckled, Altaïr pushed forward, managing to shove the other away enough to regain his stance, training his ears for any movement the Dai may make. He cursed under his breath as nothing could be heard for a few long seconds. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed through his hazy mind, ears trained harder as he listened. The gentle crunching of grass behind him reached his ears, sending him into a crouch as he ducked away from the failed grab attack, turning on his heel so he faced the still smirking Dai, "Very good, Altaïr."

The Assassin returned the smirk, "Judging by your tone, you will not be able to last much longer, my friend. Care to call it quits and admit your defeat?"

Malik smirked, eyes darkened from lust as he made his move. "No... for you see-" Altaïr gasped when something hot and wet slammed into him from behind, a strong arm wrapping around his torso possessively. "-I win, Altaïr." came the hot reply. First thing Altaïr noticed, was Malik's hand was pressed flat to his stomach, he was no longer armed. Letting a snort of air pass through his nose, a half smirk came to him as he retracted his hidden blade, tossing his short sword to the ground, the blade digging into the dirt to stand upright. Malik watched this with a victorious smirk, bringing his mouth close to the other's neck, lips just barely touching the slick skin. "You proved you are capable of adapting quite well. Perhaps I underestimated you?"

"You think?" he chuckled, smirking over his shoulder as Malik pulled him tighter against his chest, his obvious erection pressing against the Assassin's backside, making them both moan.

Malik said nothing at first as he looked to the make shift blind fold, now darker in red due to being soaked in sweat. A sly smile came to his lips as he moved his hand slowly across the other's chest, "You know, Altaïr... funny thing when you lose one of your senses..." he started, pausing to see if the other had finally caught on. After all, he _had_ been giving him hints through out their entire training session.

Altaïr shuddered at the touches to his upper torso, leaning more against the other, "... your other senses increase, to make up for the loss." he whispered. Boy did they increase.

Malik chuckled again, pulling away enough to place a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, before moving back to place a kiss to his left ear, whispering hotly, "Correct...as I am sure you have learned during our training." Chuckling against his ear at the shiver that ran through out the younger man's body, his hand slid down his chest, fingertips brushing over a perked nipple, lingering long enough to give a loving twist to the nub, earning a sharp inhale from the other. Taking his ear between teeth, he began sucking gently, teasing the tender flesh with the tip of his tongue as his hand continued it's path down sweat coated abs, tracing the edges of the defined muscles with feather light touches. Altaïr shamelessly moaned and writhed in the other's hold, his body becoming twice as sensitive to the Dai's touches due to the lack of eye sight.

Malik sucked harder, moaning against the ear he had captured between his teeth as Altaïr pushed against him, his backside rubbing against his erection, the contact being rough through the light material of his pants. He grunted while delivering a sharp bite as warning when the Assassin ground his backside against him once more, a whimper sounding in the back of the writhing man's throat, his head soon tilting back to rest against his right shoulder.

Malik eyed the other closely, his hand trailing down to the waistline of his pants. Smirking, he pulled away from his ear, tilting his own head back as he shut his eyes, nibbling his bottom lip as his hand pulling at the string that tied the Assassin's pants closed. Earning a whimper as he undid the string, his smirk grew wider as his hand pushed it's way into the other's pants, the thin trail of light curls leading his hand to the prize he sought out. Fingers brushed painfully slow over the heated, pulsating flesh, earning a growl and snap of his hips as Altaïr struggled to keep himself calm against the other's teasing hand.

Tilting his head forward, Malik placed a tender kiss to the others cheek, enjoying the salty flavor his sweat added to his already delicious taste. Chuckling as Altaïr's hips pushed against his hand once again, he wrapped his fingers loosely around the other, slowly dragging his hand to the base, before sliding it to the head. Altaïr growled, pushing his hips into the Dai's hand as he clenched his jaw, "Malik, stop teasing, dammit."

"What do you say, Altaïr?" he whispered so softly, smirking against the other as he waited for his reply.

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Altaïr spoke low, his tone thick with lust, "Please, Malik..."

Pleased by his tone, Malik granted his lover. He set a steady pace, holding him tightly as he stroked him, earning a sharp gasp, Altaïr's hands going to the Dai's thighs and clawing at the material of his pants. He pushed against him, Malik moaning as the Assassin's backside pushed against his steadily growing erection once again, however did not slow with his ministrations nor give him anymore threatening bites. Altaïr's head fell forward, blinded eyes squeezing shut behind the blind fold as his body began burning. They had touched each other, and made love in darkness before, but the thought of them being out in the open, still bathed in the warmth of the remaining sunlight, yet darkness was all he could see... some how increased everything ten fold. His body not only became more sensitive, but also his emotions.

It had to be caused by more than just merely blind folding him. Right?

However, his mind soon lost track of those thoughts as Malik gave his erection a sharp tug, pulling him from his mind and back to what was currently happening to him. He shuddered, mouth hanging open to allow soft gasps and pants to leak forth, noises only the Dai was capable of making him sound. Malik was the only man alive who could break him, make him so weak and vulnerable just by simple touches alone. His _voice_ was enough to shatter him into a submissive lover.

And Malik knew this, and took full advantage of his power over the Assassin.

He smirked, squeezing the other tightly, maintaining his pace as he felt the one against him beginning to gasp breathlessly, first indication he was approaching his climax. Moaning at this, Malik's hips automatically thrust against the other's backside, earning a loud gasp from both as the Assassin bent over, the burning in his lower stomach soon flaring up to pass through out his body, thighs tightening as he felt his orgasm beginning to build. Leaning over him, Malik rest his forehead against the back of the other's sweaty neck, the tails of the make-shift blind fold sticking to his slick skin. A particular stroke caused a drawn out moan from the back of Altaïr's throat, the sound causing Malik to grind his hips against his back side, trying to get a much friction to his neglected erection as he could. He held him tightly, the Assassin's body beginning to tremble from the waves of pleasure wracking his body, his legs shaking under his weight while his head was suddenly thrown back over his right shoulder, nails digging into the Dai's thighs. He continued giving his erection strong, firm strokes at a fast pace as he pushed his lover closer to the edge, bringing his lips to the other's left shoulder once again. Altaïr shuddered, groaning while hips snapped forward automatically into that marvelously working hand as he felt Malik's hot tongue slide across his shoulder, leaving a trail between nips and kisses along his sweaty flesh. "M-Malik-!" He cursed, unable to find his voice to speak more than his lover's name.

Hearing his name breathlessly moaned was more then enough to cause a reaction from Malik. The Dai quickened his pace with a growl, his hand sliding with great ease as Altaïr's erection became covered in both sweat and precum, teeth soon sinking into flesh which earned a sharp cry from the younger man. His own hips continued to thrust against the Assassin's backside, causing him to moan into the flesh he held tightly between his teeth, kneading the flesh with little mercy. Altaïr hissed in pain at the abuse to his shoulder, thrusting backwards roughly against the Dai's erection. A cursed passed between clenched teeth, his hand squeezing the other tightly as punishment, moaning the Assassin's name hotly against his ear, tone thickly covered in lust.

Altaïr's body locked up at the sound of his name, a low groan heard in the back of his throat as he came in Malik's hand, that very instant, doves that were perched along the circular arch that curved around the lowest area of the court yard where they had been training flew off in a hurry at the almost growl like sound the Assassin made as he orgasmed.

Malik held the spent man against his chest, placing gentle licks and kisses to his deeply bruising shoulder, the flesh barring perfect indention's of his teeth as he panted heavily against him. Giving the softening penis in his hand one more gentle stroke, his thumb gently massaging it a couple of times, he remove his hand, tucking the other back into his pants with a chuckle, slowly pulling himself away to see if the other could hold himself up. Altaïr's breathing had slowed, recovering quickly though legs still shook. He turned towards the Dai, lifting a hand to the sash soaked in his sweat. Pushing a corner up so he could see with his left eye, he squinted until he adjusted to the dim lighting as the sun already set behind the castle, the entire court yard being submerged in a dark, cool shadow. Smirking, Altaïr walked up to the Dai, a hand to his erection. Malik gasped, his hand to the other's wrist, pulling him away with a smirk, "Malik, it is only fair I tend to you now." Altaïr chuckled, leaning forward to catch the older man in a kiss.

The Dai shuddered at the deep, seductive tone in the other's voice, pulling back with a smirk as he walked over to gather his belongings, "Yes. It is. You will have to come to bed some time tonight, Altaïr. We shall take care of each other properly in the privacy of our room." He gave the Assassin a tell tale smirk, winking to him as he sauntered off, making his way towards their shared sleeping chambers. Altaïr shuddered once again, feeling himself growing hard again in anticipation as he hastily gathered his things, quickly running after the other.

They would have to train more often.

End~


End file.
